<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【昀港/港右】就要女装1 by moonseau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731920">【昀港/港右】就要女装1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau'>moonseau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>被迫女装董思成X其实直男黄旭熙</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【昀港/港右】就要女装1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李永钦早早预告了不收董思成的生日礼物，指名要董思成提前几天穿女装陪他出去玩。</p><p>董思成本来是不同意的，万一在路上让熟人撞见，他这脸往哪儿搁啊。但碍不住李永钦日日软磨硬泡，他身上鸡皮疙瘩摞起来都能盖栋海景别墅，最后还是屈服了。</p><p>出门那天，他一边穿裙子一边给自己做心里建设，那怎么了，他好歹也是为了系里扮过花旦的门脸子。</p><p>还好，董思成陪李永钦逛了一整个上午也没碰见熟人，除了太阳太晒，还有裙子有些短之外，没什么特别大的毛病。但刚吃完午餐，小董哥哥就在大马路上碰到了暴露狂。</p><p>好巧不巧李永钦在人群里排队，整个大马路上除了刚开过去那辆小三轮儿，就董思成一个不喝网红奶茶的。</p><p>他看着最多也就能有个一米六的五十多岁男性，敞着风衣，露着模糊在肉色里的……小东西朝他走来的时候，有些一言难尽，还有一些忧天下之忧的悲凉。</p><p>董思成想，还好他不是女生。</p><p>他盯着越来越近的小东西，怜爱的打算告诉对方这一点的时候，眼睛就被人捂住了。</p><p>从身后，有些急切，但落在他眼睛上的时候还是尽量放轻放柔了。</p><p>他认识黄旭熙，就隔壁那个挺有名的体育生，但是他没想到黄旭熙没认出来他。</p><p>董思成没想到黄旭熙还真把他当女生了。</p><p>面对暴露狂的时候黄旭熙算不上凶，但是动作有些大，董思成好几次撞到他身上，不知道是不是喷了香水，有些好闻。</p><p>等暴露狂走了，黄旭熙把手松开跟他道歉的时候董思成却看到他脸红。</p><p>对方的害羞闹得董思成也红了脸，他摆手说没事。</p><p>两个人对着红了半天脸，董思成看黄旭熙都打算走了，李永钦拿了奶茶不知道从哪儿窜了出来，搂着他的腰问怎么了。</p><p>这人平时就对他黏黏糊糊的样子在他穿女装的时候越发炉火纯青，唔……怎么办，看起来应该很像情侣吧。</p><p>果然，黄旭熙手足无措的跟李永钦道歉，说刚刚是迫不得以，不是故意的。</p><p>个子比董思成都高，站在李永钦面前倒像是个做坏事被家长抓到的小孩，他一边跟李永钦保证绝对没有轻薄董思成的意思，一边局促到抓耳挠腮</p><p>“哦，是吗？你对我们昀昀没兴趣？”</p><p>李永钦刚问完，董思成就看见对方的视线飘了过来，堪堪跟他对上又飞快的转开了</p><p>“没……没有……”</p><p>“这样啊……”</p><p>董思成一看李永钦笑眯眯的样子就知道对方玩心大起</p><p>“本来还想让昀昀加一下你的微信的……”</p><p>黄旭熙的脑袋猛地抬起来，看向李永钦，董思成能看见午后的太阳在他那双大得出奇的眼睛里波光粼粼的漂亮样子。</p><p>“可以吗？！”</p><p>李永钦笑得毫不遮掩，脑袋埋进董思成勉强垫了个A杯的胸口，差点没把董思成的空杯撞凹进去。</p><p>他有些歉意的看向黄旭熙，发现对方更加手足无措了</p><p>“可以的。”</p><p>他开口道，黄旭熙却没听出来他不是女生</p><p>“……不…不用经过你男朋友同意吗？”</p><p>“啊……他不是我男朋友啦。”</p><p>“哦…哦……那是哥哥吧，不好意思啊。”</p><p>董思成到最后也没有跟黄旭熙解释自己不是女生，黄旭熙也没有问为什么他的微信性别填了男，开门见山第一句话还是昀昀你好，我是黄旭熙。</p><p>他的朋友圈三天可见，加了黄旭熙之后想发点什么都再三斟酌，怕对方来问“原来你们女孩子也喜欢这个啊。”</p><p>黄旭熙的朋友圈倒是全部开放，发了些董思成看不懂的东西。</p><p>他倒是没有看出来黄旭熙一个体育生爱好是烘焙，他发了不少自己烤东西的朋友圈，个人简介也是以后要开面包店。</p><p>开面包店很贵吗？</p><p>董思成问李永钦，李永钦说不贵。</p><p>董思成问钟辰乐，钟辰乐说不贵。</p><p>董思成问黄仁俊，黄仁俊说应该贵吧，黄仁俊反问他是不是突然想继承家业，董思成连发了一串自带语音的表情包给他，让他别贫。</p><p>他躺回床上，想，可能黄旭熙烤的面包不怎么好吃吧。</p><p>可是他想尝一尝。</p><p>所以周六黄旭熙在朋友圈发欧包的时候董思成点赞了，他评论到，好吃吗？</p><p>可能看起来真的很好奇，黄旭熙很快来问他</p><p>【我有做很多，你想要试一试吗？】</p><p>董思成还挺想的，所以他说好，他说，谢谢。</p><p>黄旭熙的消息又来了</p><p>【你有不喜欢吃的味道吗？我做了好几种欸。】</p><p>他想问有什么，但对方打字比他快</p><p>【不然这样好了，我每一个都做个分装，你来帮我试吃吧！】</p><p>【他们都吃太多次了，什么也说不出来，就说好吃好吃，就没有下文了】</p><p>黄旭熙给他发了一个毛茸茸的小狗眼巴巴看着镜头的表情包，董思成一下心软了，他觉得黄旭熙的朋友都好坏哦，怎么可以这样。</p><p>所以黄旭熙说邮递不够新鲜，要不然明天见一面的时候董思成答应了。</p><p>大下午的，他又问李永钦要了一套女装。</p><p>黄旭熙不知道为什么，看他的时候总是脸红，坐在咖啡厅吹冷气都没能让那张脸凉快一点。</p><p>董思成坐在他对面，听他结结巴巴的介绍自己的面包的时候，觉得黄旭熙可爱得要命，他撑着下巴看向对方，有意无意的让自己看起来很认真的听黄旭熙说话，眼角弯弯，含情千万。</p><p>他觉得黄旭熙应该会喜欢昀昀，虽然昀昀不如普通女生小巧，但李永钦说没有人会不喜欢他，更何况黄旭熙每次见到他脸都红得像蒸笼里的虾。</p><p>从李永钦那里买了快十条裙子之后，李永钦问他是不是对黄旭熙有意思。</p><p>董思成说可能有一点，然后被李永钦狠狠教训了。</p><p>李永钦说不可以喜欢直男，并威胁他说再穿裙子出去跟黄旭熙约会就把【不要喜欢直男】这六个字刻在他家大门上。</p><p>董思成发语音叫对方钦钦哥哥也没有用。</p><p>他有些不舍得，也断不开，只要黄旭熙给他发消息他就很难不回复，于是他去找黄仁俊。</p><p>黄仁俊也把他骂了一顿，黄仁俊说你设身处地想想，要是你找了个男朋友，过两天发现这人是直女，她是女扮男装跟你约会，你气不气。</p><p>董思成想了想，觉得气倒是不至于，他可能会有些郁闷。</p><p>黄仁俊就劝他，让他趁着两个人还没进一步发展，还没牵小手亲小嘴之前断了，不然到时候人家直男被你占了便宜，指不定多生气呢。</p><p>他嘴上说好好好，但还是不想断，他又去找钟辰乐。</p><p>钟辰乐不愧是钟辰乐，他大手一挥提了个极其具有建设性的建议，他说</p><p>“那你换套房子吧，我跟你换，我在你家隔壁小区有套房。“</p><p>董思成说不是那个意思，钟辰乐说</p><p>“哦，那你把你的size发给我，我帮你买。“</p><p>董思成想了想，回道</p><p>【谢谢乐哥，我跪安了。】</p><p>他没搬家，但是供货商真的换成了钟辰乐。</p><p>钟辰乐的审美一下给他拉低了好几岁，如果黄旭熙没倒腾头发，穿得简单点，他俩就跟高中生早恋似的。</p><p>虽然提防着李永钦抓奸跟躲教导主任也没多大差别。</p><p>跟黄旭熙约会的小日子过得特别甜，他隔那么几天就能吃到黄旭熙做的甜点。</p><p>到了开学一上称，一脚滑出标准体重一大截，让老师留堂，两个小时专业课下来腿都软了，还做了三个小时体能。</p><p>他腿打着颤挂在压腿杆上喘气的时候，又让人从背后踹了一脚</p><p>“让你跟他断你不断，自找苦吃。“</p><p>董思成还想狡辩呢，李永钦给他打断了。</p><p>“你以为我看不到黄旭熙朋友圈？“</p><p>好嘛，他俩都二十来岁了，还在这儿为了一个直男玩碟中谍呢。</p><p>他为了不让李永钦抓到，朋友圈里一般不发黄旭熙的照片，但是黄旭熙还挺爱发他的。</p><p>虽然黄旭熙乖得很，只要他说不喜欢被拍正脸就从没发过正脸。</p><p>但李永钦谁啊，李永钦是他董思成的祖师爷爷。</p><p>那盘古开天辟地，李永钦就在这人世间当狐狸精了，他跟黄旭熙约会的时候用的那些泡直男的招数哪一个不是李永钦教的，李永钦还能看不破吗。</p><p>“哥。“</p><p>李永钦不答话</p><p>“哥哥。“</p><p>李永钦臭着脸</p><p>“钦钦哥哥。“</p><p>李永钦伸手扒拉他，让他起开</p><p>“可是我真的很喜欢他。“</p><p>李永钦看着董思成，他认真的表情像一根细细的绣花针似的，噗一下戳破了李永钦鼓胀的气势</p><p>董思成最开始穿的那套女装其实就是李永钦的，所以有些短。</p><p>祖师爷爷最开始的时候喜欢穿女装出去骗直男撩闲，后来也喜欢上一个挺笨的直男，没能骗到尾，掰得挺不愉快的，就歇了这个爱好。</p><p>董思成这样纯属扎他心窝子，他恨得要命</p><p>“让你穿的时候你不是挺不乐意的吗，不是对直男过敏吗，他给你下什么药了？“</p><p>董思成说不知道，李永钦就掐他脸</p><p>“你是不是看上他体育生的身份了？我告诉你，他们练体育的性能力都不怎么行，你别听外头风言风语。“</p><p>祖师爷爷道行不知道比他高到哪儿去了，董思成还只想跟黄旭熙牵个小手呢，祖师爷爷已经打算跟他聊体育生那个行不行了。</p><p>董思成想了想，觉得没关系，我行就行。</p><p>李永钦给董思成这么一点，他脑子里就不只跟黄旭熙牵小手了。</p><p>一步三级跳，董思成晚上梦到他穿着第一次见面的裙子，把他的小面包师按在厨房里，烤箱是滚烫的，小面包师也软乎乎的，乖乖让他抱在怀里翻来覆去的弄了好几次，除了哭就只知道叫了。</p><p>天亮的时候，他怀里的小面包师湿乎乎的，后头像糯米糍一样黏人，小狗似的哽咽着叫他</p><p>“思成哥哥。“</p><p>他醒来之后裤子里还真像是粘了块糯米糍。</p><p>董思成发了条朋友圈</p><p>【钦钦哥哥，你真是我的好哥哥】</p><p>配上个咬牙切齿的表情包。</p><p>李永钦没回，倒是黄旭熙评论道</p><p>【昀昀，你亲亲那个哥哥啊……】</p><p>董思成回微信瞎掰说是亲哥哥，你上次看见那个。</p><p>黄旭熙还挺不好意思的道歉，过几天约会的时候，支支吾吾的问，能不能也叫我一下哥哥啊。</p><p>董思成往前凑了一步，近得快要亲到黄旭熙的嘴唇，他故意双眼朦胧的盯着黄旭熙笑，甜腻腻的叫道</p><p>“旭熙哥哥。“</p><p>李永钦的语音发得太多，董思成的音乐停下来给他让了不少次道。</p><p>看了看其他人的脸色，董思成有些抱歉的借用了同学几分钟，拔掉手机去听他的语音</p><p>“让你断你不断，现在好了，黄旭熙室友说他打算跟你告白。“</p><p>“哦，怎么能说跟你告白呢，黄旭熙又不喜欢男的。“</p><p>“董思成同学，你喜欢的直男过几天要和漂亮的昀昀告白馁。“</p><p>“跟你说了多少回不要招惹直男不要招惹直男，你他妈就是不听！“</p><p>“董思成！我难道会害你吗！“</p><p>“哥，钦钦哥哥，我这儿排练呢，咱们晚上再说行吗。“</p><p>李永钦说不想跟他聊了，让他滚去排练。</p><p>黄旭熙约他，他还是去了，买了条特别贵的裙子，毕竟黄旭熙约的咖啡厅也不便宜。</p><p>不知道是因为李永钦给他开的天窗，还是因为黄旭熙真的太明显，董思成觉得对方要跟自己告白的心思昭然若揭，他一边面不改色的跟黄旭熙聊天，一边开始怀疑桌上的小蛋糕里是不是有个情侣戒指。</p><p>黄旭熙准备得特别充分，还打了草稿，一张特别大的纸条，在桌子底下，写得密密麻麻的，说两句就开始往下面瞟，董思成就装自己看不见。</p><p>一张稿纸翻了页，还念了几行，黄旭熙才终于说完了，搓着大腿问董思成愿不愿意做他的女朋友。</p><p>大佬，怎么可能愿意啊，我是男的。</p><p>董思成叫了黄旭熙一声，然后解开了系在脖子上的choker。</p><p>他的喉结不像是那种特别猛的类型，不会突突往外冒，但也是有的，稍微抬起下巴就能看见。</p><p>“对不起啊旭熙，我是男生。”</p><p>李永钦打电话来问董思成，黄旭熙泼他的时候用的是冰咖啡还是热茶，董思成说都不是。</p><p>“他怎么会这么乖啊。”</p><p>董思成说</p><p>“他居然跟我说对不起欸。”</p><p>“他说不好意思，然后问我一直把我当女生有没有对他造成困扰。”</p><p>“李永钦，他说喜欢穿裙子也没有关系的，他说如果我喜欢穿裙子的话以后也可以每天穿裙子。”</p><p>“他说他需要时间想一想，还说不是因为我，而是因为他自己。”</p><p>“他今天也把我送到楼下，他说。”</p><p>“思成哥，如果我还是很喜欢你的话，可不可以追你啊。”</p><p>李永钦翻着白眼挂断了他的电话。</p><p>黄旭熙几天后还是跟董思成表白了，他偶尔会在黄旭熙面前穿几次男装，后来发现他穿男装黄旭熙不会脸红之后就不怎么在他面前穿了。</p><p>等小董老师这段恋爱关系发展到可以登堂入室了，他发现黄旭熙比他见过的还要喜欢撒娇。</p><p>虽然他依旧穿着裙子，但黄旭熙自从知道他是男生之后就放开了很多，会抱着他，也会很常向他讨吻。</p><p>董思成现在觉得他是男生这件事也没有很糟，黄旭熙还是习惯叫他昀昀，但如果董思成穿着女装要他叫思成哥哥的时候他就会脸红。</p><p>这招很好用，反正董思成很喜欢。</p><p>不过兔子逼急了会咬人。</p><p>黄旭熙00年属兔的，还长了一对兔牙，接吻的时候董思成很喜欢舔那里。</p><p>黄旭熙逼急了就会咬董思成。</p><p>董思成也会咬人，两个人总是咬得嘴唇都破掉，让人抓个正着。</p><p>其他的时候也会咬，要看兔子的心情。</p><p>比如董思成在看电影的时候睡着，靠在沙发上打盹的时候，黄旭熙就会偏过头去咬他。</p><p>咬着咬着就亲起来。</p><p>董思成把黄旭熙带到腿上，性器隔着裙子抵着黄旭熙的大腿，他亲得有些心猿意马。</p><p>怪黄旭熙的T恤太薄了，董思成的手搭在他腰侧就能摸到底下滚烫的皮肤。</p><p>非人训练的造物也是非人的，黄旭熙的腰又紧又窄，后腰线条只用手掌感受都性感得要命，更不用说坐在他腿上的那对翘屁股。</p><p>黄旭熙接受了他是男生这件事，但有没有接受被男生艹，董思成不得而知。</p><p>他只能腾出嘴来问。</p><p>黄旭熙大概也亲得心猿意马了，睁着一双大眼睛，没说不行，也没争个上下，他只说</p><p>“我不太会……”</p><p>董思成说没关系，我也不会。</p><p>他确实不怎么会，没跟人做过，他有点精神洁癖。</p><p>但片肯定看得比黄旭熙多，毕竟黄旭熙是半道转向，他一直在这条道上开着呢。</p><p>黄旭熙体脂低，皮肤底下就贴着神经，董思成碰一碰他就有些受不了，差点咬到董思成的舌头。</p><p>然后他就不让亲了，搂着董思成哼哼唧唧的叫。</p><p>李永钦之前说他俩真是天生一对，俩人待一起就能在幼稚园开个小班，看着人高马大的，但张了嘴就能腻死人，齁甜齁甜，跟没学会说话的小孩儿一模一样。</p><p>董思成觉得自己不是小孩儿，你见过哪个小孩兜里揣着套啊，还是俩。</p><p>他觉得小孩也没有自己这么体贴，他还知道先管黄旭熙，再管自己。</p><p>黄旭熙穿牛仔裤挺好看的，屁股绷得特别翘，他的手能从裤腰里伸进去，但要摸到黄旭熙的屁股就难了。</p><p>董思成解黄旭熙裤扣的时候黄旭熙没看，把脸埋在他的肩膀上，滚烫。</p><p>他握着黄旭熙的性器套弄的时候黄旭熙就在他颈侧趴着，耳廓贴在他的脖子上，烫得他心跳失速。</p><p>手心里的东西很大，是在男生浴室假装若无其事展示一下会收获羡慕神情的那种尺寸，董思成想给李永钦看看，告诉他体育生不行的传言是假的，但是他舍不得。</p><p>黄旭熙很好伺候，或者说，真的很敏感，他只是浅浅拿其他手指描摹性器上的沟壑就让黄旭熙情动得气喘不已，等董思成把他冒着水的伞状头夹在虎口间捻弄搓揉的时候，怀里的大型犬就已经软成一小摊糖水，在他耳边哭哭啼啼的冒着小气泡了。</p><p>黄旭熙讨好的亲他，一边喘一边亲，抓着他胳膊的手掌收得死紧，像是第一次被主人带出门外紧张不已的小狗。</p><p>董思成想，要是黄旭熙足够小，说不定也会像那些小狗一样慌不择路的钻进他的衣服里。</p><p>他视线所及之处只有黄旭熙紧绷的背，隔着T恤都能看见底下突起的骨骼和漂亮的肌肉。董思成的手贴着黄旭熙的脊背一节一节缠绵的摸下去，擦过尾骨的时候黄旭熙在他手中打了个寒蝉，脑袋顶着他的肩膀射了出来。</p><p>他抱着黄旭熙让他缓了一会儿神才拆了一个套，里头的油让他尽数倒在手心，送进了黄旭熙身后。</p><p>被入侵的黄旭熙在他耳边很急的喘了一声，讨到了董思成一个安抚的吻，他问</p><p>“还能接受吗？”</p><p>黄旭熙没说话，只是点点头，然后很轻，很慢的在董思成肩头亲了一口，所以董思成以德报德，把指头全伸进去了。</p><p>他照李永钦教的，在黄旭熙还没用过的地方轻轻软软的弄，弄得黄旭熙骨头都化了，抓着他手臂的手连合拢都做不到。</p><p>扩张做到黄旭熙抓不住他的手臂，连腰也塌下来，滑坐到他的手上，黏乎乎的润滑油糊了一屁股，连手指都吃到最里面去才算完。</p><p>董思成拍拍黄旭熙的屁股让他往后坐一点，手指从穴里抽出来的时候还带得黄旭熙一声闷哼。</p><p>黏糊糊的手随意的掀开短裙，那底下鼓起一大包，他硬得不行，性器已经涨得通红，戴套的时候用手往下撸一撸都疼，更别说两个人都是第一次，他勉勉强强挤进去不到半个头就被黄旭熙夹得直喘气。</p><p>他又去碰黄旭熙的性器，那东西扩张的时候又硬了，戳在董思成的衬衫上，马眼让纽扣抵着，稍微往上动一动就刺激得往外淌水。</p><p>董思成不能往外抽，一边弄黄旭熙，一边往里送。他这时候才知道李永钦说跟处男做是什么感觉，每往里顶一截，他都觉得自己马上要交代了。</p><p>黄旭熙把他夹得很紧，往里送一送又要撑得黄旭熙在他肩膀上喘气，两个人都憋得太久，各自失神。</p><p>董思成忍得头晕目眩，越发觉得怀里的小狗软绵绵的。他想，撞进去，里头一定跟小狗一样又烫又软乎。</p><p>他没说话，心不在焉的拨弄着黄旭熙突起的一小块背脊，然后猛地按着黄旭熙的腰送到了最里头。</p><p>这一下肏得黄旭熙浑身颤抖，连叫也没能叫出声。第一次待客的地方不知道是害羞还是热情，一阵一阵的把他往外挤，又像是一口一口的把他往里吞，黄旭熙彻底的失了力气，整个人摔在董思成腿上，将他的性器吃了个一干二净，连一点空隙也没留。</p><p>那地方绞得董思成差点交代，他无法自控的在黄旭熙肩头狠狠咬了一口，才喘着气去哄黄旭熙</p><p>“放松点。”</p><p>黄旭熙大概是努力了的，但他实在不太会，还是董思成又给他弄了一回，屁股才软下来。</p><p>骑乘进得特别深，董思成有些后悔没能规规矩矩来一回，他怕自己表现不太好，也怕黄旭熙做完这一次就不愿意做了，格外的隐忍温柔。</p><p>他又抓了黄旭熙来接吻，搂着黄旭熙的腰慢慢的弄，每次都顶到黄旭熙发颤才往外抽。</p><p>董思成哄黄旭熙叫哥哥，叫思成哥哥。黄旭熙嘴唇贴着董思成的脸颊，叫一声就咬不住牙关呻吟几声，柔软的厚嘴唇早让董思成亲肿了，一不小心操得狠了兔牙也会抵在董思成脸上啃一口。</p><p>他好声好气的亲吻黄旭熙的额头问可不可以再快一点，其实早就憋得不行，等黄旭熙点了头，还温温柔柔的一边亲一边悄悄提速。</p><p>等黄旭熙想跑的时候，早让董思成翻了个个儿按在身下操得连手都抬不起来。</p><p>他听话的小狗，他软乎乎的小面包师，他连咬人都轻轻的小兔子，被他箍着细腰，抵在沙发上，肏得像淋了草莓酱的巧克力冰淇淋，绷紧的肌肉线条漂亮得不可方物，蒙着薄雾一般的细汗，细腻甜蜜。挺翘的屁股像是刚打好的糯米糕紧紧的咬着他，抽出去的时候要哭，操进去的时候也在哭，董思成凑上去亲吻小兔子脸颊的时候，都能看见那对哭红的眼睛。</p><p>连做爱董思成都在想黄旭熙为什么这么乖，T恤让他脱了，上身啃得通红，操得气都喘不过来了也没跟董思成说过一句不要。</p><p>真就像那天梦里一样，软乎乎的，好像对他做什么都可以。</p><p>董思成不明白，明明是他在填满黄旭熙，却总觉得自己也让对方填满了，喜欢对方的情绪充斥着他每一寸的感官，他抱着对方，落在光滑皮肤上的吻都颤栗，吐出的气也战栗，欢愉，饱足，他是那么喜欢黄旭熙。</p><p>他最后是咬着黄旭熙的耳朵埋在他身体里射的，黄旭熙不知道是到头了，还是让他灌得受不住了，也跟着射了，射在他衬衫上，湿乎乎的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>